


In the Still of the Night

by istia



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 The Diner, Fanart, Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: Just taking a moment to appreciate a certain image from a certain scene.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	In the Still of the Night

I saw a hot cowboy at night  
On display beneath a bright light.  
He looked dissipated--  
Or at least constipated--  
So I fucked him till he screamed with delight.


End file.
